Amnesia Dark Desecnt 2: Revenge
by Jack Russel
Summary: Daniel is dead and now there is only one man who can take revenge and finish the job.


Amnesia Dark Desecnt 2: Revenge

Robert saw the shadow creature (witch didnot look liek a shadow) and then yelled lound with rage and fury "**DYE MONSTAR!1111**" and he got out his flamethroer and set the shadow monster on fire.

The shadow monsterrorared in pain but made attack Rorbert. So Robert gut out his Nuclear Millsile Luncher and shot the shadow creature in ther eye. Then he got uot Teh Most powerfullist Weepon and screamed "**TAKE THIS TO HELL AND BACK!111**" and killed the monseter with teh weepon. The Monstar explkoded and dyed.

Robert had avanged Daniel's deaf and saved the world once again. He tok Daniel's boady and burried it in safe place were no monstars or evil bad guys cold find it.

Autheros notes: I dont realy no were to go with this story next as the main bad guy is already dead and world has allready bean saved. But decide too countue anyway!1

Robert went out there room and whent into a store room and swa many things.

He loked thought the storeroom and found the evil virus that the sintiast made and thinked to self "I must destroy it" and then he put it in hiss pocket.

BUT then Robert saw A rare powerfull artifact, "The evil sinmtist must have taken it" Robert said to self "This belongs in a museam" He say to self again. So Robert pick up teh and headed out, than Robert whent thought more corriodors and halls. But he was safe as he new tat the monsters were all dead (or are lhey).

Robert then walked thought a huge corridoor and saw a huge bottomless pit that was in the middle of the corridoor. So Robrert took a running jump and made acroos, kickin a zombie to teh bottem of da piot on the way their and killin it.

Robert ran thought evan moar corridors and fort evean more monsters including sekitons, aleins and cracodemos from doom which he killed with rocket luncher.

Then Robert saw the exit with ritten above it 'EXIT'. Robet was allmost going to leave when he was abosured by some evil pepole.

"Hand over the artifact and the virus Robert" Yysara Sacrlet Icewing the hot female leader of the villan group said to Robert. "Than prepear to **DYE ROBERT!111**" She yelled back with rage and then she and her henchmen charged at Robert.

Robert attacked and killed many evil henchmen but than moar came. So Robert used rockes and guns to kill more henchmen. Just Than Robert pick up a henchman and threw him into a pit.

But than tanks, hellocoters and more powerfull henchmen arrived. "You are lost Robort hand it over" Yysara Sacrlet Icewing said to Robert.

Robert loked around and saw lots of tanks, helicopters and henchmen but then he saw his hourse. So Robert nan towards his hourse doging rockets and millsiles and bullets.

Then Robert saw a tank and jumped over it, he then jumped on his house and rode away. "**GET HIM NOW!1111**" Yysara Sacrlet Icewing screamed at the top of her voice.

So henchmen chased him in cars, a henchman pulled up in a car and tried to run robert over. But Robert dodged out the way and the car whent of a cliff and went off in a boom!

Then henchmen on moterbikes came so Robert stood up of his hourse and did nija moves to kick the henchmen off their bikes.

Then tanks came but they were to slow so Robert esalily got away from them.

Then Hellocoppters came and fired misslies and rockets at Robert. But Robert doged them with eaise. So he wiated until they fire again and grabbed the misslies and rockets and threw them back.

The hellocpters blew up.

But than Yysara Sacrlet Icewing came in giant war machine. The war macine fired laisers and nuclear warheads at Robert but he just mannaged to dogged them.

But she keapt firing nuclear warheads and laisers at him as well as anti-matter bombs. Yysara Sacrlet Icewing's war machine was to advanced and powerfull for him to destroy.

But then Robert had an idea.

He waited until one of the Nuclear War heads came close and he and his hourse jumped on it. He rode the nuclear war head way.

He heard Yysara Sacrlet Icewing scream "**I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME ROBERT!111**."

Robert flew the nuclear war head until he got to the secrate agent base. He than aimed the Nuclear warhead at space and parshooted of it and landed.

The Nuclear Warhead went of harmlesly in space and Robert went in to the secrate agent base and he was greated as hero.

The head agent shook Roberts hand "you saved the world again Agent Robert". Robert was then given many medals and he was on front of evry newspaper in the world.

But Robert new that the world cold be in dager again as long as their are still evil pepole who want to hurt it.

THE ENDS


End file.
